1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for disassembling u-joints and more particularly pertains to a new device for disassembling a universal joint for removal of the connecting member of a universal joint with minimal effort.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for disassembling u-joints is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for disassembling u-joints heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,285; U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,660; U.S. Pat. No. 3,230,617; U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,296; U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,544; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,075.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new device for disassembling a universal joint. The inventive device includes the universal joint having a generally cross shaped connecting member with two pairs of ends. Each of the ends has a cap thereon. The connecting member connects two arms. Each of the arms has an end that is U-shaped. Each portion of said U-shaped end has a bore therein for receiving an end of the connecting member. The device has a frame. The frame has a top wall, a bottom wall, a first side wall and a second side wall. A bore for insertion of a cap of the connecting member is in the second side wall. A pressing assembly urges the ends of the arms against the second side wall of the frame. The pressing assembly has a pump portion and an extendable arm such that the extendable arm extends away from the pump portion. The pump portion is mounted to an interior surface of the first side wall such that the extendable arm is extendable towards the second side wall.
In these respects, the device for disassembling a universal joint according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removal of the connecting member of a universal joint with minimal effort.